Fragments
by Pipolyte
Summary: Mort ou vif, le Quatorzième inspire bien des sentiments à bien personnes, ceux qui ont durablement croisé sa route...Étonnamment, pas un n'a le même avis sur lui.


Écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (bien que posté après) pour le thème "Fresque"

* * *

><p>C'est son éternel compagnon, décide partialement Road, et il ne la quittera jamais vraiment.<p>

Il a des mains parfaites, les doigts longs et fins, le geste assuré, il joue sans jamais laisser échapper une fausse note.

Il la regarde et sourit.

Il chante avec elle, il rit avec elle, la protège autant qu'elle ne le protège, mange avec elle, tue avec elle et finit par dormir avec elle.

Il lui demande toujours avant de s'infiltrer dans une partie de sa vie. Certains jours elle est collée à lui, d'autres elle le voit de loin.

Il a toujours un cadeau, un mot, une note pour elle.

Il a toujours une caresse à lui accorder, un câlin à lui faire, affectueux comme il l'est.

Il est celui qui a brisé la gangue de granit autour de son cœur et veille dessus maintenant qu'il l'a conquit.

Il est immortel, il vivra toujours là, où il peu à peu gagné toute la place, toute l'amour à donner, et puis là, où il fait partie de tout les souvenirs, de toute sa vie.

* * *

><p>C'est le traître qui souhaite le tuer, le fourbe qui veut prendre sa place, le parjure qui fait la honte de sa famille, et ce scélérat perfide est mort comme il le devait, crache arbitrairement Adam.<p>

Il est celui qui l'a tenté, avec son corps trop parfait, sa voix trop attirante, ses proportions trop magnifiques, son apparence trop pleine de courbes, rondeurs de jeunesse, et mature à la fois.

Il le contemple et l'embrasse, l'embrase, le dévore.

Il le met en confiance, devient intime avec lui, passe son temps avec lui, joue à l'enamouré, fait sa petite comédie de _Moi-aussi-je-t'aime._

Il simule la passion qui, lui, le prend vraiment. Il l'observe, ravi de sa naïveté. Il lui offre l'espoir, le rend heureux pour un temps.

Puis tombe le masque.

Il tente de l'assassiner.

Ce petit salopard. Il l'avait flatté, accroché, rendu faible et dépendant de lui, rien que pour le plaisir de le voir s'effondrer lors de sa trahison.

C'est un serpent, une horreur de déloyauté et de fourberie, un monstre de tromperie et d'hypocrisie, et il est mort, ce sale félon, heureusement.

Il est mort, un cadavre informe et ensanglanté d'où s'échappe des morceaux de corps. Il s'était acharné sur l'outil de sa ruse, sur ce corps dont l'autre avait usé comme une prostituée.

Il est mort, mais sa haine à lui n'est pas morte, elle, et elle ne mourra jamais.

* * *

><p>Allen pense, lui, équitablement à son ombre.<p>

C'est le frère de Mana, son oncle par adoption, la mémoire Noah qui s'est insinuée dans son âme pour le corrompre, le Noah qui lorgne son enveloppe corporelle et n'aspire qu'à la lui voler, qui espère pouvoir prochainement le posséder et écraser sa volonté propre.

Il est trompeur, tente de le faire tomber avec pour apparence un sosie de Tyki. Et Dieu sait que le Noah n'a jamais vraiment été bon pour sa santé mentale.

Il lui ressemble, aussi. Il cherche à l'abuser en adoptant quelques traits qui sont à lui et à lui seul. Il tente de le séduire dans cette fusion de son corps avec celui de Tyki. Il a tord, il l'écœure.

Il l'observe et il rit, un rictus sec et rauque, une moquerie hautaine.

Il le traite de marionnette, sa marionnette, décrédite le Comte Millénaire pour lui plaire, l'enjôle de ses mots doux. Mais peut-être se trompe-t-il.

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air mauvais, il donne une impression sincère et honnête, ce qui est un comble. Il est la personne qui s'est battue pour Mana, son frère, il ne peut donc être aussi affreux que le prétend leur Prince.

Il le couve d'un regard doux, chaleureux.

Il lui parle, non avec mépris comme le font certains de sa famille, mais d'un ton tendre, caressant et aimant, comme s'il le considérait effectivement comme son neveu.

Il est celui qu'il craint, et admire en même temps. Il lui fait peur, de par sa nature, son passé, sa naissance, ses possibles intentions, mais il est impressionnant d'avoir tenté de tuer le Comte, de courage tranquille et d'abnégation, et d'aimer à ce point sa famille de sang comme d'essence.

Il veut lui parler, pas lui voler son corps sans une explication, il est au moins correct dans sa démarche. Il n'essaie de l'effrayer mais de le mettre en confiance.

Il est là, présent dans son esprit. Il est mort, tué par son Prince, mais il existe néanmoins, pour lui si ce n'est pour les autres. Tant que lui vivra, il vivra aussi, et ça lui suffit. Que Mana l'aie aimé pour lui-même ou pour son frère, peu lui importe.

Il est mort mais il est éternel, ineffaçable. Il s'est éteint depuis longtemps, mais il continuera toujours d'être dans son esprit et celui de plusieurs autres personnes, il le sait.


End file.
